TRISTESSE ROUGE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: RONALD ESTÁ MUY INTERESADO EN CONOCER LA HISTORIA DE AMOR COLOR DE ROSA DE SUS SENPAIS, PERO TODO LO QUE ESCUA ES UN TRISTE RELATO CARMESÍ.


MUY BUENAS MADRUGADAS MIS CORDEROS CARMESÍ, ¿MADRUGADAS? ASÍ ES MIS AMADOS LECTORES, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO DURANTE LA MADRUGADA.

OFICIALMENTE SE ACABARON LOS DESCANSOS EN MI TRABAJO, NO NOS LEEREMOS DE NUEVO HASTA DESPUES DEL 15 DE ENERO, SI ME QUEDAN ENERGÍAS DESPUES DE TRABAJAR CADA NOCHE, PROMETO ESCRIBIR ALGO.

TENGO ALGUNAS COSITAS YA ESCRITAS LISTAS PARA SER PUBLICADAS, PERO PUES SON ONE-SHOTS, LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SE SUSPENDEN TEMPORALMENTE, LO BUENO DE ESTAS HORAS EXTRA ES QUE "SI" SON REMUNERADAS JAJAJA.

SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, LES PRESENTO ESTE ONE-SHOT, NO ES UNA HISTOTIA DE AMOR, EL TITULO LO DICE TODO "TRISTEZA ROJA"

…

RONALD ESTÁ MUY INTERESADO EN CONOCER LA HISTORIA DE AMOR COLOR DE ROSA DE SUS SENPAIS, PERO TODO LO QUE ESCUA ES UN TRISTE RELATO CARMESÍ.

….

* * *

La puerta se cierra en sus narices, con su mano izquierda, limpia la lagrima que rueda por su mejilla indiscretamente, será mejor apresurarse, su turno terminará pronto y no está dispuesta a cubrir horas extra de nuevo.

–Sutcliff-senpai– llama entusiasta el joven rubio de dos tonos. Grell se cepilla rápido el cabello tratando de no lucir tan miserable, sorbe un poco la nariz y voltea, su rostro finge una sonrisa, es de las mejores actrices, pero no puede engañar a su kouhai.

–¿De nuevo senpai? – Ronald pregunta pero ya conoce la respuesta, con su mano sin guantes limpia la sangre que escurre de la sien de Grell, ambos miran los dedos carmesí, la pelirroja se sonroja de vergüenza y frunce el ceño, no está de humor esta noche.

Los tacones altos resuenan a cada paso creando eco en los pasillos vacíos del despacho. Ronald observa con tristeza como este ardiente corazón cava su propia tumba y se lanza de lo más alto al precipicio.

Grell se ha marchado, aparentemente todos lo han hecho, todos excepto uno. La puerta que hace unos minutos se cerró en el rostro de Grell se abre nuevamente, William sale de ella, es su oficina, el supervisor no presta mucha atención a su entorno, sólo quiere retirarse de una vez por todas, tropieza con Ronald, ambos se miran con un poco de sorpresa.

–Ronald Knox, deberías haberte marchado desde una hora.

–Si, bueno senpai, es sólo que… bueno– el joven trastabilla en sus palabras.

–Honestamente– el gerente enarca una ceja con fastidio y emprende su camino directo a su hogar.

–Rayos– Ronald se golpea la frente y corre tras de su mentor.

–Senpai, Spears-senpai espere.

–¿De que se trata Knox? – William se detiene pero no enfrenta a su subordinado, ya sospecha lo que se avecina.

–Es sólo que … Grell, perdón, Sutcliff-senpai hoy…

–Es de mi conocimiento tus sentimientos…– William se aclara la garganta – sé de tu empatía hacia el agente Sutcliff, pero no deberías dejarte llevar por los estados de animo tan volubles de alguien tan inestable como él, esto no es una historia de amor como las que le gustan a ese tonto que tanto admiras– interrumpe la muerte oscura y sin mirar atrás continua su camino dejando a un perplejo Ronald en medio de las jardineras del despacho.

….

La noche es larga, pero no tan larga como la vida de nuestros segadores. En estos momentos ambos podrían estar bailando hasta caer exhaustos y sin aliento pero no, se encontraban uno frente al otro tratando de juntar las piezas rotas de ese corazón longevo.

–Senpai, ¿no crees que ya es hora de superar esa malsana fijación por William–senpai y seguir adelante? – no era una pregunta.

–Esto no se trata de amor Ronald, sé que William no me quiere, no soy estúpido– Grell entierra su rostro en la palma de sus manos y suspira con cansancio.

–Somos shinigamis, el amor no es una opción. Perdimos ese privilegio el día que concluimos prematuramente con nuestras vidas– Grell mira a Ronald, hay dolor en los ojos de ambos, ciertamente suicidarse no fue lo más inteligente que hicieron.

–No puedo dejar a Will, abandonarlo no sería lo correcto, ya una vez lo hice y sé que lo herí profundamente, yo estaba confundido.

–Pero él actúa como si deshacerse de ti fuese su único deseo– Ronald habla con molestia.

–Will no me ama, pero me necesita, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, hombro con hombro, en las buenas y las malas. Puede aparentar despreciarme y quizá así sea, pero él nunca me ha abandonado.

–Él no es bueno para ti senpai.

–Eso lo sé y él también lo sabe.

–El nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para mi, pero lo intenta– dice con una sonrisa amarga.

–Es una larga historia Ronald– Grell ya no quiere hablar.

–Estoy para ayudarte– él no se dará por vencido.

–Will tiene miedo y lo entiendo, también siento temor de nuestra vulnerable condición, no somos perfectos pero pretendemos serlo. William quiere mantener el control sobre todo y todos, que nada pueda lastimarlo, yo, yo quiero ser parte de su perfección pero es tan difícil en ocasiones–Grell no puede contener más las lágrimas.

–Soy quien soy ahora sólo por Will, si él me pidiera volver a ser el de antes lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, si él quiere una mujer, seré una, si él ama a una humana, entonces renacería para él.

–William sólo quiere controlarlo todo– murmura Ronald.

–Entonces dejaré que me controle.

–Esto es enfermo senpai y está acabando contigo.

–Tú no entiendes Ronald– la conversación se acabó.

….

–No es de su incumbencia– amenazó el gerente al joven rubio.

–Ronald Knox, tú siempre te has caracterizado por ser el único en cumplir las normas.

–No lo entiendes, esto no se trata de amor– otra vez la misma frase, Ronald ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces la ha escuchado durante las últimas horas.

–Se trata de gratitud y tal vez amistad– William piensa mucho sus palabras.

–Él me salvó la vida, mientras esté en mis manos, por más imbécil que sea, lo voy a proteger– Ronald abrió mucho los ojos ante tal confesión.

–Te ama.

–Sutcliff no sabe lo que es el amor, sí amarme significa que en una de sus rabietas me atravesará con su death scythe como lo hizo con esa humana, entonces no quiero su afecto– William recuerda con amargura el engaño de Grell al jugar a Jack el destripador.

–Con todo respeto senpai… usted no se merece a Grell– la muerte rubia abandona la oficina dejando a un incomprendido William lidiando con sus emociones una vez sepultadas y que ahora amenazan con salir a la luz.

–No lo soy– murmura y una ola de pensamientos invaden su mente.

Grell necesita más de lo que Spears está dispuesto a dar, amar a Grell es un albur.

Grell sueña con tener una familia, un marido he hijos, William no se lo puede dar y si el diablo se lo ofreciera en bandeja de plata el carmín no dudaría en tomarlo, eso destrozaría al gerente.

Grell requiere de demasiada atención y eso para William es un distractor.

Grell es un AAA y William un B promedio.

Grell es mucho mejor que William y Spears lo sabe, él no puede amar a Grell como el pelirrojo necesita, porque Sutcliff se merece algo mucho mejor que un viejo amargado a su lado, pero hay algo que William si puede hacer y eso es retener al carmín a su lado.

Suena egoísta de su parte, pero Grell es parte de su vida y no lo dejará tan fácilmente.

–Sutcliff-senpai haría lo que fuese por usted– Ronald interrumpe los pensamientos de William.

–No puedo– responde en un susurro.

–No quiere– exclama el más joven y abandona la oficina.

–No lo entiendes, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo– William toma su bolígrafo y se sumerge en un mar de trabajo mientras se aferra a los dolorosos recuerdos que le advierten jamás volverse a enamorar.

…

La puerta se abre, William maldice a Knox, pero es una cabellera pelirroja la que se asoma, a pesar del maquillaje, sus ojos aún están hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior.

–Algo mejor– murmura el supervisor del despacho, Grell se merece algo mejor.

–Lo intentaré– responde el rojo en un susurro, nunca dejará de esforzarse para ser a quien William quiera.

Esto no es una historia de amor. El amor los aleja, pero el miedo los mantiene unidos.

…..

* * *

NO, RONALD NO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE GRELL, ESO SERÍA INCESTO Y ES PECADO, ELLOS SON COMO HERMANOS, RONNIE ADORA A SU ROJO SENPAI AUNQUE EN OCACIONES DISCUTAN, KNOX HARÍA LO QUE FUESE POR EL PELIRROJO, ES SÓLO QUE MO QUIERE VERLO HERIDO. ESE ES OTRO CANON QUE MANEJO, RONAL FUE UN NIÑO SIN AMOR(?) Y POR ESO SIEMPRE BUSCA LA APROBACIÓN DE WILL Y GRELL.

SON TANTAS IDES LAS QUE TENGO EN LA MENTE PARA DESCRIBIR LO QUE PARA MI SIGNIFICA EL GRELLIAM QUE NO ME ALCANZAN LAS PALABRAS PARA COMPARTIRLO CON USTEDES.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOFOS POR LEER.


End file.
